Pink, Lace, Granny Panties?
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after Shadow. Spike sneaks into Buffy's house to go through her underwear drawer, but comes across something that he was never expecting. Spuffy!


This wasn't the next story that I planned to put in here, but I just wrote it recently and couldn't resist. I got this silly idea talking with a friend the other day and decided to go with it. There isn't much to this, just something short and fluffy. I was in a weird mood. I will say that Buffy is definitely different. This is how I would have liked for her to act on the show, but that is the beauty of fan fiction. Thanks to Dusty273 for the quick read through. Any comments would really be appreciated!

* * *

It was the perfect time to sneak into her room. He knew Buffy would likely be at the Magic Box with the others, while Dawn was supposedly at school. Joyce was still at the hospital for treatments. He enjoyed having the house all to himself, not that Spike didn't love the Summers women. All in different ways, of course. Besides, if Buffy was around, he probably wouldn't be allowed in the house at all. Spike made it to her bedroom and headed straight for her underwear drawer, it was becoming somewhat of a tradition with him. He knew that Buffy recently went lingerie shopping, and he was just curious to see what she bought. Even though it killed him knowing that she bought sexy undergarments for her Soldier. He opened her top drawer and reached in to pull out the first thing he found, which was a pair of lace panties. They felt smooth and silky, but his jaw dropped when he finally brought it out of the drawer. Spike held the panties up to see that they were huge. He could fit three chits into those things. 

"What the hell?" he wondered to himself in shock. It looked like Buffy was keeping a secret, but this one worried him. He searched through the drawer to find a few more pairs of what looked to be granny panties, also a couple of girdles, and the biggest thong that he had ever seen. "You have got to be kidding me." A throat being cleared in the doorway had him turning around, only to be met by a very furious Slayer, wearing a tiny robe. He didn't even realize that she was home. "I guess I'm busted, huh?"

She stepped into the room, crossing her arms over her chest. "See anything of interest?"

He quickly shoved the panties back into her drawer. "No, I was just, uh, looking for my lighter. I think I might have dropped it the last time I was here."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and moved closer to him. She reached into his duster pocket and pulled his lighter out, waving it in front of his face.

"Oh, there it is. I knew I forgot to look there."

Buffy rolled her eyes and put the lighter back into his pocket, then grinned when she noticed what had him so transfixed before she showed up. "I believe you're looking for these," she said, opening the bottom drawer of her dresser.

Spike glanced down to notice all of her knickers, the ones that should have been in the top drawer.

"I decided to have some fun with you. I'm not stupid, Spike. I know you've been taking my stuff for a while now. I figured Dawn wasn't likely to take my underwear. Did you actually think those were mine?"

Spike shook his head. "Of course not. Bloody hell, I've never been so relieved." He pulled out the first pair of large panties that he noticed, holding them out to her. "Did you steal these from some poor grandmother? I'm shocked at you, Slayer."

She snatched the panties out of his hand. "No, I didn't steal them. I just borrowed them."

He didn't seem convinced. "Who exactly did you borrow them from?"

"You don't need to know, but stop trying to change the subject. Why have you been taking my clothes? And my underwear? That's just disturbing, even for you."

Spike looked shy before answering her. "I guess I just wanted a part of you. It started out as just me taking a couple of your sweaters, but then I couldn't resist the knickers. To have something that was so close to your…"

She held her hand up to stop him, scrunching up her nose. "All right, I get the point. You do realize that's creepy, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I'm a vampire, we're not really known for our manners."

Buffy nodded. "Right, I must have forgotten." She walked over to her bed, turning back to look at him with a devious expression on her face. "I bet you would rather have the real thing, though."

Spike was confused about what she meant, until she removed her robe and was left standing there in nothing but her lingerie. The sexy lingerie he was hoping to see in her drawer. "Is this a dream?"

Buffy laughed nervously. "Do you dream about me often?"

Spike nodded, taking in a deep, unneeded breath. "You have no idea."

Buffy was a bit taken aback by his answer. "Okay, this isn't exactly going as I planned. I figured that I would stand here half naked, you would get so wigged and run out, thinking twice about stealing any of my underwear again."

He moved closer to her, not about to back down. "Why would I do that? Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I've dreamt about this moment? I'm not going anywhere, baby."

Buffy gulped and took a step back, only to bump into the bed. "Spike, we can't. I…I have a boyfriend. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to play a joke on you."

Spike grinned. "I won't tell if you won't. We both know this is much more than just a joke." He cupped her cheek, then slowly pressed his lips to hers in a soft caress.

Buffy tried not to give in, but it was a losing battle. She found herself eagerly returning the kiss and letting Spike lower her to the bed. She pulled away to breathe, as he spread kisses down her neck. Buffy didn't even feel a little afraid to have a vampire so close to her throat. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, gasping when he unhooked her bra and slid it off.

Spike gazed into her eyes. "You can do whatever you want, Buffy. Do you really want me to stop?"

Buffy could only shake her head.

Spike smiled and bent down, spreading kisses on her neck and chest.

Buffy grabbed his head, running her fingers through his hair. She was surprised to feel that it was so soft.

Spike felt pleased by the sound of her moans. He moved down her body, slipping a finger into her panties and sliding them off her legs. Spike grinned when he shoved them into his back pocket. "Now, those are the knickers I like to see."

"Hey, that's my favorite pair," she said with a pout.

Spike couldn't resist taking her bottom lip into his mouth. "If you're good, I might give them back to you."

Anything else she would have said was cut off by his lips once again meeting hers.

"Sweet Slayer, you're so beautiful."

She blushed at his words, opening her legs wider to give him better access.

Spike smiled and knew exactly what she wanted. He positioned himself over her, slowly sliding inside her warmth. He was delighted by the gasp that escaped her throat. God, he loved this woman.

Buffy threw her head back when Spike pushed inside of her, never having felt anything so good in her life. She ran her fingers down the muscles on his back, guiding his head to her neck.

Spike buried his face against her throat, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of Buffy. She was so bloody tight. His dreams never did compare to reality. Spike made his thrusts harder and faster, finding it hard to keep his demon at bay. All he wanted was to sink his fangs into her creamy neck, but knew she would be likely to stake him if he even considered that.

Buffy had a feeling about what he was thinking. "It's okay, Spike. Do it, I want you to."

He stared down at her in amazement. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I trust you."

It felt as if his heart was beating for the first time in over a century. "What about the chip?"

"If you're not trying to hurt me, I don't think the chip would go off."

Spike never thought about that. He groaned when she squeezed him and knew that he had to do it now. He moved his mouth back to her neck and felt his face change, lowering his fangs and slowly sinking them into her throat.

Buffy found release the second his mouth touched her neck.

Spike took a few more pulls of her blood and licked the wound closed, changing back into his human visage. "I love you," he whispered, hoping that he wouldn't regret telling her what he'd never planned on saying.

Buffy shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

Spike covered their bodies with her blanket, laying beside her and pulling her closer. "If this is all we'll have, I'll be happy with it. I don't mind being your dirty little secret, just as long as I'll still get to be with you."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want that, it wouldn't be fair to you. I have to break up with Riley."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. "You would do that?"

She nodded. "I can't honestly continue to date him after this. Things haven't been so great with us lately, anyway. I don't feel like he really accepts the fact that I'm the Slayer. I think he just wants to protect me all the time, which can get a bit annoying. I don't need protection."

"Well, I could have told you that. So, you would actually consider giving me a chance? You know your Scoobies won't like it."

Buffy shrugged. "That's just too bad. I'm doing what I want for a change, and not what anyone else expects of me. It's my life; they'll just have to deal."

Spike felt relieved and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. "That works out nicely, then. I just have one demand to make."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

He gave her a grin. "Get rid of the granny panties."

**The End**

Well, there you have it. I hope it was to everyone's liking. My next story should be coming soon, I'm thinking maybe next week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
